


The Very Thought of You

by BintLilith



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BintLilith/pseuds/BintLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry works in a cafe and is sent into raptures by his new customer while jazz music is playing in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this is stupid. My Spotify playlist inspired me to write such fluff.  
> I'd like to eventually write a modern AU about the two and I always pictured Gendry as a waiter or barman (aside from being a mechanic).  
> And I like Billie Holiday. So yeah, this happened. 
> 
> These short stories are called drabbles, right??

It was winter and therefore it was already dark in the afternoon. Through the cafe's windows Gendry saw snowflakes lazily falling on the pavement.

There were no customers and he assumed he would be closing the shop early. He took of his apron and turned on the music before he took a cloth to wipe the tables.  
The clinking of the piano sounded from the speakers and humming he joined in Billie Holiday's rough voice. 

As he was wiping the last of the tables he heard the bell above the entrance door ringing. He rolled his eyes and turned to see who was delaying his closing time.

When Gendry laid his eyes on the new customer he forgot how to breathe.  
In came a girl. Dark brown hair loosely braided over her shoulder, her cheeks and her nose red from the cold outside, her eyes were of a sparkling grey he had never seen before. Snowflakes were falling from her hair and her black scarf.  
She smiled as their eyes met.

In that moment he truly felt like he was living in a kind of a daydream.

 

~~~

 

“I see your face and every flower,“ he heard Arya singing as she was doing the dishes. “Your eyes in stars above. It's just the thought of you, the very thought of you my love.“  
Gendry smiled at the memory the song was evoking.  
He approached her from behind and placed his hands on her hips.  
“This song was playing when I saw you the first time.“  
Arya pressed her body into his and tilted her head to him. “I know.“  
“You do?“, he was surprised she had noticed the music the evening they had met.  
“Of course, you stupid,“ she told him with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and continued to hum the song.  
He smiled and turned her around to place a kiss on her lips.  
He was happy as a king.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I should resume writing my next chapter of "Mine is the Fury" now. :D
> 
> Song: The Very Thought of you (Billie Holiday version)


End file.
